While We Can
by Clove'sShinyKnife
Summary: Sequal to While We're Young! Clove and Cato have a daughter, 4 month old Caroline! It also involves the Games, District Two, their friends, and An Alternate Ending!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is the first chapter of the sequal to "While We're Young" as youve seen its called..."While We Can." This story will include the Reaping, Clove and Catos baby daughter Caroline, The Games, and an Alternate Ending. I migh be switching PoV's at times, but this will once again be mostly from Clove's PoV .  
So without further ado, here is Chapter One: **

I wake up to a loud crying inthe room next to Cato's and mine. Cato and i both grunt and try to get up, only to be pushed down by the other. "No, Cato, its fine. I'll go. Shes probably hungry." "Okay Clovey."  
I get out of bed, tiptoeing to the babyroom where the crying is coming from, and push open the door.  
There she is, our little girl, Caroline, wailing in her crib.  
"Caroline, shhhh."I whisper, picking her up."We dont want Grandma to wake up next door, now do we?"  
I hear Cato laugh in our room, and carry Caroline back to ours.  
"Remember when we found out that little Carrie was on her way?"  
"Yea."I laugh back at him, thinking back.

It was about a month after the 'Epic' battle between Jared and me, after id found out hed stalked me for nearly a year after i murdered my ex boyfriend. Cato still has a scar on his back, and its a subject we dont discuss at home. Cato's father Brutus decided to give Cato and me his Victor Village house for Cato's 18th birthday, and he moved in with my mother Enobaria. Thats also the day i found out i was pregnant, and although Cato and i were overjoyed.. Well, Mom wasnt. I doubt she was waiting on a crying little whale at our side, and Caroline's crying is proving her right. But since then she is captivated by Caroline. Even Precilla and Ryan, who were at first all against her, love her. Rosie moved back to District Two, Drew and i are talking again. He has this creepy habit of showing up in fronjt of our door asking to see Caroline, but im still not over what happend. Until i am neiter Rose nor Drew are seeing my baby. And Cato fully agrees.

I lay my head on his schoulder as he holds Carrie in his arms, rocking her to sleep.  
When i hear the soft snores, i take her off him again and move out of the room, laying her back in the crib and leaving the door on a crib. Then i crawl back in bed to Cato, who presses his lips on mine for a while, and then i close my eyesand try to drift off to sleep as long as Caroline will allow me.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Here's the next chapter. Im glad to read that you guys like the last chapter, i really hope little Carrie will be a softer version of our Clove. So i decided to make a little filler, before i hit you with a big importnt chapter. So a small explination; Cato was 18 when Clato found out about their soon to be arrival. That was 13 months ago - meaning that Cato is now Nineteen and Clove is Eightteen. So now we're all up to date: LET THE NEXT CHAPTER BEGIN!**

Cato is visiting Ryan in training, and Precilla and i are out for a stroll with Carrie. She looks adorable, in a yellow dress and white shoes, sleeping in the stroller. Precilla and i are sitting on a bench in the park, and we start talking.  
"So.. How have you been? It mustve been a shock, right?"  
"What was?"I ask her, moving my hand over Caroline's little head.  
"Finding out about this little one,"she says, looking at little Caroline lovingly.  
"Yup."I say in reply, plopping the 'p'  
"I mean, after Jared tried to kill you. I mean, just think if he wouldve succeeded then -"  
Her words drown out as i mindwarp back to the day in december, in the cold winter snow, when Jared revealed himself as the writer and tried to kill me. He did offer me a second chance, leave Cato and date him, and i declined, but couldnt kill him. It took him attacking Cato -his best friend- for me to see that Jared wouldnt rest until either of us was dead. So i killed him.  
"Clove?"Precilla demands, sighing and huffing every second i dont reply.  
"CLOVE!"She yells.  
I hear Caroline stirr from inside the stroller, and snap out of my trance.  
"Yea?"I reply, my hand stroking Caroline's head again.  
"I said that i wouldnt have kept her if id been you. But then agaibn, your stronger. So how are you gonna do it with the Games? What if your Reaped?"  
"Then someone will Volunteer, i guess. Caroline will be safe forever. She lives in District Two, where people are dying for places in the Hunger Games. Literally."  
"I hope you're right,Clovey." Precilla says, and then Caroline wakes up again.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reaping

If i expected to be woken up by Caroline crying, i was in for a nice suprise. I sleep straight through the night, and for the first time, so does she. I wake up to a soft shaking, and i open my eyes to see Cato sitting beside me, with Carrie on his lap. Caroline has little brown hairs on her head,the same shade as mine, her blue eyes are the exact same as Cato's. "Good morning Clovey."Cato smiles, and Caroline laughs. I feel my grin grow wide, as Cato leans in. I take Carrie off him, bouncing her up and down on my knee. Cato was spared from the Games last year. This year, if im reaped, im 1000 procent fucked. The Mayor decided to put in this one rule that nobody gets to Volunteer this year, because of some Assholes burning down parts of the Training Center's right wing.  
I look at the light green dress that rests on the chair at the other side of the room, and i smile faintly. I'll be fine.  
"dont worry clovey. You'll be fine. Then we'll live happy ever after."  
I nod, kissing him again, then press my lips on Caroline's small head.  
"Go on! Cato, you go get Carrie changed."I say, jumping out of bed, turning back to tickle Caroline on her stomach. She laughs and Cato nods, smiling.  
When theyre gone, i pull on the dress. I usually would never wear this, but i chose this dress myself. It was my mom's last Reaping dress, the dress she wore in the year she went to the Games. I look at myself, debating wether or not to leave my hair down.  
But i look at the light green, slightly faded, ribbon on the chair, then pick it up and slide it through my fingers.  
I tie my hair up into a high ponytail, then wrap the ribbon around it. I slip into my grey flatts, then fly down the stairs.

"Okay Carrie!"I say, swallowing the lump in my throat.  
"You go with Daddy. Mummy will be back soon."  
Cato bends down to my face, pushing his lips on mine.  
"Good luck Clovey."  
"Thanks."I say, leaning in one last time.  
Then i bolt off to my section.  
I asured myself i wouldnt get Picked, i mean, what are the odds?  
So many hundreds of girls in District Two, and i only have 7 slips of paper.  
But i was wrong.. So wrong.  
Esther Falcon, our rather normal, new Escort, dips her hand in the Girls Bowl, and reads the name out loud, for everyone to hear.  
"Clove Brytl!"  
It takes me a few seconds to think. Precilla, who stands beside me, looks at me, and pushes me forward gently.  
"Go on,Clove."She says, and i can see the faint gleam in her eyes.  
I swallow my own tears, and head up.  
I'll win. Im flawless with my knives, i can handle every Tribute in the Arena.  
And i will.  
I need to return home.  
For my friends, for my Cato... For my Daughter.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbyes

_I need to return home.  
For my friends, for my Cato... For my Daughter._

I stand on the stage, shivering and shaking, not breaking eye contact with Cato. The next name is called. "Vine Anderson!"  
Vine is a big 18 year old guy, who one could describe as Seriously Fucking Creepy.  
He has dark brown hair and nearly black eyes, and he's a giant. At least 2 inches taller than Cato.  
"Go on you two, shake hands." Esther says, and Vine and i turn to each other.  
I shake his out stretched hands, and suprisingly enough he squeezes it a little, trying to be reassuring.  
"Your Tributes for the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games. From District Two, Clove Brytl and Vine Anderson."  
Then we're rushed into the big Justice Building.

I sit on a big white chair near the window in my assigned room, big and pale yellow.  
The door swings open."You both have Three minutes. I want you out in 6 minutes."The Peacekeeper snaps.  
I look up to see Cato rush in, with Caroline in his arms.  
I jump out of the chair, and put Caroline on the chair.  
Then Cato pulls me into his arms, and i try to steady my breathing.  
I dont want to cry. I never stopped throwing knives- in District Two you always need to be able to defend yourself - so i know i will be coming out.  
But ive learned that when i start to cry, Caroline starts to cry. And Caroline is actually smiling, because she doesnt have a clue whats going on..  
Cato pulls my face up to his, and leans in.  
Im pretty sure he's what im going to miss most.  
When i pull back i cant stop a few tears from escaping, and Cato wipes them away with his thumb.  
He crouches in front of me, holding my shoulders.  
"Listen, Clove. Your gonna be alright, okay?"  
I nod.  
"Nobody is more capable of this, then you are. And Enobaria will protect you,so will Dad."  
Oh yea.. They were this year's Mentors.  
I nod, and he kisses me again, and then we walk to Caroline, who i pick up carefully.  
"Carrie?"I tell makes a small noise.  
"Mummy is gonna be gone for a few weeks.. But she'll be back soon. Mummy loves you, Carrie." I press a kiss on her head, hugging her gently.  
Then the door swings open, and the Peacekeepers come take them home.  
"Bye.."I say sadly.  
I have a weird feeling in my stomach, and i hope i'll prove my words to Caroline right.

The door opens again,and Ryan and Precilla storm in. They have 3 minutes, not 6 like Caroline and Cato, because theyre friends not family.  
We talk strategies, and i hug them before they leave.  
Then the door opens again.. And im not expecting the next person i see.  
"Clovey!"Rosie says, running up to me.  
Her dress is similair to mine, pink and longer, her hair is loose with a hairband in the middle.  
"Rosie!"I yell back, and we hug each other. We havent hugged for a long time, a year now.  
"Im so sorry. I heard about Drew being an ass and Jared.. I schouldve stuck by you.. Im sorry."  
"Im sorry for being a bitch to you. We've both made mistakes."  
"What do you say?"Rosie says, holding her hand out."Best friends again?"  
I put my hand in hers."Yes."  
"Then promise me something, Clove?"  
"Sure Rose."  
"Come home. I'll be missing you enough without knowing your not gonna come home."  
I nod,and hug her again."Take Care of Drew. We all know he needs it."  
We both erupt in giggles, and then the Peacekeeper comes to get her.  
"I'll see you soon,Clovey."  
"Byebye Rosie!"

The door opens again. Drew bursts in.  
"Clove!"  
"Drew!"I say, trying to sound happy, but ending up sounding stressed.  
He hugs me unexpectedly, and finally i hug him back,and we just stand there.  
I figure thats our way of saying we forgeive each other.  
"I'll see you soon,Okay?"  
I nod."I'll see you soon."

**Okay, next chapter! We're already at a record guys! 24 reviews for 3 chapters! Im stunned, and very happy! Do you think we can beat WWY's review total? :) So i hope you like this chapter, it was kinda fun to write. So yea, i brought Rosie and Drew back into the story. Because quite frankly, i frickin love Rose. I have an image in my head when i write her, and i couldnt bear it for her to be left out. So yea..i hope you guys feel the same ;) And thank you to everyone that has favorited and reviewed and subbed to this story so far, i love you! A shirtless Cato for all of you! So im gonna leave you with this chapter.. Next chapter i will answer the Anon reviews, and the following chapter i will answer the profiled-reviews. Byee guys x**


	5. Chapter 5: Train Rides and Chariots

"So, Clove, tell me about yourself."Vine asks, as we're sitting in the chairs of our train compartment.  
"I really dont wa-"  
"Clove."  
"Fine."I say, smirking as he laughs.  
"I'm eightteen. I had a stalker once, who turned out to be one of my best friends. My  
weapons are knives. I have a daughter named Caroline, and my fiancee is called Cato."  
"You have a daughter?"Vine asks,suprised.  
"Yea.. We uhmm.. Well yea, we figured out just after the writer was revealed. She's 4 months old."  
"Thats so sweet. Im eightteen too, my weapon is a sword. Im single, and i hate District One girls. They are annoying."  
"We're gonna get along great."I grin.  
"Hey, you wanna watch the Reaping Recap?"I ask him.  
"Sure. You want something to eat? A sandwich or something?"  
"Yea sure. Could you get me some orange juice?"  
"Sure!"  
I turn on the tv, and then the pre - Reaping commentary begins.  
I see District One show up in white letters on the screen, and pull my legs up to my chin.  
Vine comes back to the couch, and sits beside me, as the first Tribute gets up.  
"Whore."Vine and i both say, then laugh.  
We learn her name is 'Glimmer' and her District partner, whos actually not man-whore-looking, is called 'Marvel'.  
"He could be nice."I say.  
"I bet you that Glimmer girl is gonna hit on me."He says.  
I laugh."Dont get too full of yourself."

"District Twelve. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."I say critically.  
"They'll die in the bloodbath."Vine agrees.  
"I betcha mom and Brutus want to have dinner soon."  
"Wait.. Mom? Your Enobaria's daughter?"  
"uhm.. Yea."I say, smirking.  
"Oh my Panem. That is so cool."  
"Cato is Brutus's son."  
"Im jealous. Look at my face - it is jealous."  
I laugh at him, pushing his arm slightly.  
"MOM!"I yell.  
"WHAT CLOVE?"She yells back.  
Vine starts to laugh, and i motion for him to shut up before i laugh too.  
"WHEN IS DINNER?"  
"ORDER SOMETHING YOURSELFS!"  
"KAY MOM!"  
"BED AT 12!"  
"KAY!"  
I hear Brutus laugh from all the way across the train, and Vine and i burst into laughter.  
"Kay. AVOX!"Vine yells, intimidating my voice.  
The Avox's scurry to us. We order the most fancy food they know.

We arrive in the Capitol the next day, and Vine and i have grown sorta close. I guess i've been stressed since Jared went all stalker on my ass, and its nice to know that he's genuinly nice to me.  
I get a full scale make-over. Its weird.  
My prepteam is basically a rainbow.  
One member, i think she said her name is Canna, has blue hair, white skin, and purple eyes.  
Lydonz, the only male, has yellow skin, red hair, and black eyes.  
Gila, who is the youngest - i think- has orange skin, green hair and pink eyes.  
Its scary.  
And then i meet my stylist. Its a girl, which is unusual, but i guess its easier too.  
She looks fairly normal, ginger red hair, pale blue eyes, and normal skin.  
She says her name is Senna, which is okay, i guess.  
"So what is the plan?"I ask.  
Each district has to wear something that represents the main export of their District. Ours is Masonry, so we'll be something to do with strenght and or stones.  
She shows me a gladiotor costume, and helps me in.  
"Its heavy!"I say.  
"Vine will be wearing the same. Lets go, we dont want to be late."

We meet Vine there with his stylist, and He gets into the chariot first.  
I try to get in, but the heavy metal of my movements, and i cant.  
Vine leans down, helping me up.  
"Thanks."I tell him, he smiles.  
"Look at the whore."He whispers.  
I laugh, and Glimmer turns around.  
I wave at her, and so does Vine.  
She waves back ,mostly at Vine.  
The Marvel boy turns around, and i wave at him.  
He grins and wave back.  
Then the chariots begin to ride out, and i grab onto the edge.  
Vine grabs my hand, and we raise them.  
The growd goes insane.  
Suddenly, people stop yelling Vine and my name, and start yelling 'Peeta'and 'Katniss'.  
Vine and i turn around in sync, and i see a faint glowing coming from the Twelveth chariot.  
They're throwing roses at her, and she's blowing kisses.  
My grip around both Vine's hand and the chariot tenses, and i can feel Vine's thumb rubbing my hand in a futile effort to calm me down.  
The chariots roll back into the Tribute Building, and Vine helps me out.  
Mom and i look at each other, and i know she and Brutus are just as annoyed as we are.  
"Come on Vine. Lets go."I say, and i see him staring at the Katniss girl.  
She cringes in fear, and i smile at her evily.  
Her partner looks at us in blinde fear too, and then i feel a tap on my schoulder.  
I turn around, still clutching Vine's hand, and i see Marvel.  
"Hey."He smiles, holding his hand out in a handshake.  
"Hi."I say, shaking it.  
"Im Marvel."  
"Clove."  
"And im Glimmer."His skeezy District Partner says, looking at Vine.  
"Vine."He says, unintressted.  
"So, are you okay, Clove?"Marvel asks.  
"Yea, im great. If only i could get out of this damn outfit, its hurting my schoulders."  
"Yea, tell me about it., I look like a gay pináta."  
I laugh at that.  
"Oh good, Clove, you met Marvel.  
So Vine,Clove. Lets go upstairs, you need to get Changed. Marvel, Glimmer go upstairs to Cashmere and Gloss. We'll be there in 5 minutes for Dinner."  
Marvel smiles at me."See you in 5 Clove."  
"Bye Marvel."  
With that, we turn around, and begin to walk.  
Vine mumbles."Glimmer looks even more like a whore than at the Reaping."  
I laugh,and turn around, to see Marvel grin back at me.

**Ta-daaaaaaaah! Here you go, have a new chapter. So what do you guys think about the Vine/Clove friendship? Hate it? Love it? Review me your answers ;) So its a longer chapter, because i have a few more ideas for upcoming chapters. Im amazed by how many peoiple have already read this in the past 5 days this has been up, im very thankfull. I love you guys and i'll talk to you tomorrow. Xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Marvel&Glimmer at Dinner

Vine and i get to the First appartment in just a minute under time, and Cashmere and Gloss Aedas, the only Sybling Victors in the Hunger Games History, open up.  
They are even more beautifull in real then on Tv.  
And Glimmer is sitting on the couch, dressed up like a whore again, staring at Vine.  
"You are gonna tell her your not into her, right?"  
Vine nods, sighing.  
I spot Marvel, who grins and waves.  
"Hey Marv!"i yell back, and let go of Vine's hand.  
I jogg over to Marvel gently, and he pats the chair beside him.  
I sit down and he holds out his hand in a handshake.  
I look at him critically, and hug him.  
He grins and laughs.  
"So, how was District One?"I ask him.  
"I guess its nice, its like the Capitol. But i'd rather live in District Two or Four."  
"Why?"  
"Because i hate my family."  
"Why?"  
"Because i dont have one."  
"Really?"I say, thinking about my own.  
"Yea. Do you like your family?"  
I nod."Yeah, theyre amazing."I say, shooting a glance at my Mom and Father-In-Law.  
"Tell me about them Clo. Can i call you Clo?"  
"Sure. Uhm.. I have a daughter, called Caroline. I have a boyfriend named Cato. My mom is my Mentor, Enobaria. And my Father-in-law is my other mentor, Brutus."  
"You have a daughter? How old is she?"  
"4 Months old."  
"Thats cute."  
I nod, and blink away the tears that threathen to well up.  
Marvel notices, and so does Vine.  
Mom and Brutus have gone to Cashmere and Gloss's room, and are probably having dinner there.  
Before i know im shaking all over, and Marvel calls out to Vine.  
Vine comes rushing over, ignoring Glimmer completly, and slides onto his knees in front of my, so that im looking straight into his eyes, and grabs both my hands.  
"Clovey, calm down. Its okay. Just calm down."  
"I... I miss her,Vine."I say, and a few tears run down my face.  
Vine pulls me into his arms, and i sob onto his schoulder, an deventually Marvels hand finds my schoulder.  
When ium finally done, i wipe away the tears and hug Vine again.  
"Go on,Vine."I tell him."Your whore's waiting."He laughs at that, and gets up.  
Just as he's about to walk away, i say,"Hey Vine?" and he turns around to Marvel and Me.  
"Thank you."He smiles and nods, then sighs and walks to Glimmer.  
I turn to Marvel."And thank you."  
"Your welcome."Marvel says, and i hug him.  
Ive never been a big hugger, so im even confusing myself as to why i keep hugging everyone.

"So, Marvel, whats your weapon?"  
"I throw spears. Yours Clo?"  
"I throw knives. And i never miss." I add, as a little warning to Glimmer.  
Vine makes an approving noise as he eats his chicken.  
I eat my lamb stew, so much i order an extra plate.  
"That'll make you fat." Glimmer says.  
"Oh. Then you better not have any."I add, as snarkily as i possibly can.  
Marvel half chokes beside me, and Vine is laughing his ass off.  
I lock eyes with Glimmer, and her eyes tell me that she wants a battle.  
Well if its a full scale cat-fight she wants, its a full scale cat-fight she'll get.

**DUHDUHDUHNN! This is the second chapter one day! :O And now i have a question for you guys..  
Who would you react if you were sent to the Hunger Games?  
-Would you die or try to win?  
- Would you Volunteer or be Reaped?  
- What would your ideal Arena be?**

So guys, answer those for me, just because im really curious! If at least 5 of you do, i'll give you an extra long chapter (at least 1000 words!) and tell you my answers. So yea.. I'll talk to you guys later. Xx


	7. Chapter 7: Prepping&Annoying Glimmer

_I lock eyes with Glimmer, and her eyes tell me that she wants a battle.  
Well if its a full scale cat-fight she wants, its a full scale cat-fight she'll get._

So, as i expected, Glimmer wanted to bring it. But i think she learned that in no way is she a match for me.  
She tries to link her arm through Vine's at lunch, but he shrugs her off, gives her a dirty look, and links his arm through mine.  
I grin back at her as we walk away, to Marvel, and she trundles after us.  
"Clo!""Marv!"  
Marvel hugs me, and i smile at him.  
Glimmer walks to Marvel, and puts her hand on his schoulder.  
I lock eyes with Vine, whos holding back his grin.  
"Marvel? How about we start something?"Glimmer purrs, as if its the highest honor- role possible in Panem.  
I look at my feet, bitiung my lip against the laugh thats bubbling up in my chest.  
"Uhm.. No thanks."  
"Are you sure? Id let you tap this."She points at her self, and i slap my hand over my mouth in a last attempt.  
I look at Vine, and see he's motioning for m to shut up, and he clamps his hand over mine too.  
"Uhm.. No. Now would you please get off me?"  
Okay. This is getting too funny.  
I hear a muted laugh, and both of us look at the table with the boy from Eleven and the Girl from Five at it.  
I cant help a small burst of laughter escape my lips,and I see Glimmer going red in the face. Then she calms down, turns to Vine, who releases his hand from my mouth, but who's arm is still linked through mine, and she tries to pull him away.  
"Vine? How about you?"  
"No thanks Glimmer."He says cooly, and i hear a small hiccup coming from the table behind us.  
For two peasants, they have a good sence of humor, Five and Eleven.  
"Are you sure Vine? You get to tap this?"  
"No."He says, and from his voice i can hear he's about to burst into manly giggles himself.  
Marvel is standing beside me, and we look at each other to keep from laughing.  
He puts his fist against his face, trying to look like hes deep in thought, and i start fiddling with my ponytail holder.  
"Why not? Do you think your gonna get any love from Mommy here?"  
I look at her, narrowing my eyes.  
"Yes Glimmer, because being with you for a night is so much fun."I say, in the most sarcastic voice i can manage without laughing.  
"UGH! Fine, Vine, Marvel, Stay with this little whore. I hope your daughter's proud of you, Clove."She says, then walks away.  
I rip my arm out of Vine's, and i pull my knife out of my boot.  
Im about to run up to her, when i see the ginger haired girl from 5 trundle up to Glimmer, hit her in the neck, and then Glimmer falls to the ground, her eyes closed.  
5 hops back to Eleven, and i stil want to run to Glimmer and stab her for even mentioning Caroline, but Vine grabs hold of my middle and pulls me to him, not letting me move.  
"VINE LET ME GO I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!"I say in one long breath.  
"CLOVE I WONT!"He yells back, right in my ear.  
He lets me kick against his kneecaps for a few minutes, until i finally calm down slightly, and look away from the unconsious blonde on the floor, and to the gingerhaired girl from 5 and her boyfriend.  
"Thanks."Vine tells her, and i nod.  
"Im Vine. Thats Marvel. And as you might have guessed, this one here is Clove."  
"Im Jenna. And this is Thresh. Is it true what she said, do you have a daughter?"  
I nod at her, and Vine puts me down again.  
"Well... Good luck at the Interviews tomorrow night."Jenna says, and Thresh adds a,"Oh. And do the world a favour? Kill the blonde bitch."  
"Way ahead of you."I growl back, with only a slight smile.

I look at Vine, who Esther is teaching etiquette.  
My mom being Enobaria, i already have some etiquette, and Vine seems to be pretty polite aswell.  
"Okay. Clove. How do you sit?"  
"What?"I say, and Vine laughs shortly, shoving my shoulder.  
"Sit. Show me how you sit."  
I sit down normally.  
"NO! Oh,no no no NO! Cross your legs."  
"How?"  
"Put your left ankle in front of your right one, so they cross."  
I do as she says."Good. Now, that's crossing your ankles.  
Crossing your legs is putting your left leg, over your right knee."  
I do as she says, and fold my hands over my knees.  
"Perfect!"  
I grin at Vine, who rolls his eyes.  
"Thanks Esther."  
Vine and i talk to Mom and Brutus after that, discussing our Angles.  
"Sarcastic bitch."Mom and I decide on, and Vine and Brutus go for "Murderous Killer."  
"Okay!"Mom yells."Get to your stylists and prep teams! Its important for you both to look your best tonight."

I'm all prepped up in half an hour, my hair in a high ponytail, and my make up dark and seductive.  
Gila is the last one busy with me, brushing my hair one last time, spraying some glittery shit in there, and adding an extra layer of 'lip gloss' on it.  
"Your ready."She tells me, hugging me slightly.  
See, thats the one thing i really dont like. Capitol people hugging me.  
Or Capitol people in general.  
I mean, seriously? They reaped me, they're gonna watch 23 of us die in that Arena.  
They're rooting for some silly bitch from District Twelve who got an Eleven in Training, while they should be rooting for Vine,Marvel, or Me. Or even Jenna and Thresh, because they remind me of Ryan and Precilla.  
"I'll see you tomorrow."Gila says, insecurly waiting for my responce.  
"Oh, yea. Bye Gila!"I wave at her, crossing my legs in practice before Senna comes in.  
"You look great."She tells me.  
"Thanks."I respond,simply.  
"So what Glimmering dress will i be wearing today?"I say sarcastically adding the word 'glimmering'.  
Senna pulls out a big strapless orange dress.  
Its frilly, and i pull it on carefully.  
It matches my hair and skintone, so i guess its nice.  
Senna takes me to Vine and his stylist Brock.  
"Cloves! You look amazing."  
"Thanks Vines!"I smile at him.  
He's wearing a red and blue suit, and i see that Brock and Senna matches our outfits.  
The orange and red colour perfectly, the orange of my dress matches both our skintones, both our haircolour.  
"May i escort you to the waiting room,Cloves?"He says, cheesily.  
I roll my eyes at his cheesy question, then take his hand and hook my arm through his.  
"Lets go then, Vines."

**TADAAAAAH! This is an extra long chapter, because 6 of you answered my question! ^.^  
This chapter is 1148 words, excluding this amazing author's note! So yes, i will now answer my own previous question:**

**-I would be Reaped for the Hunger Games, but i would Volunteer for my friends -depending which friend it is-**  
**- I would probably be a Career. I dont think id mind killing, not if i thought about how much those people would want me to die. ME BEFORE THEM BEJAZZ!**  
**- I would definitly kill. I would not die, not for anyone. Yup, arrogant, psychotic and craycray. You know you love me.**  
**- My ideal Arena would be a Beach, i think. I think it would be easier to kill with water nearby -yup im one psychotic bej- i think i could drown someone, get my fellow Careers to hold them down. And i could clean myself easier, get fresh water easier. I mean, Katniss got dirty in that arena. I mean.. Mud is gross.**

**Shoutouts:**  
**Soccergal21: I love that idea. Betcha $10 you couldnt catch me? ;) And ps- I love you. :)**  
**jng1: You do review alot. I love you. :* And im updating right now. :D**  
**123 : You are amazing. And i love your Arena idea. Unicorns and flying pants. Id laugh as they killed me.**  
**snoozinghamster: Those Games would be intressting.. *weirdass fingernail on desk clicking***  
**FizzyCash man: You read all my stories, dont you? You are awesome. And That Arena idea would definitly push all the Tributes to the Careers.**  
**KatnissRueOdair : Same Arena idea! :O :D**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewd. I love you all. 42 reviews and only 7 chapters. Im pretty sure this story will either be very close to or even more popular as WWY.**  
**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and i'll see you guys soon. :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Interviews

Vine and I meet up with Marvel and Glimmer, who directly looks at me evily. Thats when i remember that 1. I look wayyyy prettier than she does, and 2. That my arm's still linked through Vine's. I lock eyes with her, and grin widely. She's dressed like a whore, in her gold see through dress that im sure she thinks is sexy.  
Of course the men in POanem will think she's hot- but they'll also think she's easy.  
A typical Would-Be Prostitue - were it that she would have to survive for that.  
Marvel looks like a gentle man, in his blue suit.  
He smiles widely.  
"Clo, you look pretty."I smile at him."Thanks Marv. You do too."  
"What about me,Vine? Do i look pretty too?"  
Vine lets out a soft manly giggle, and ibite down on mylip to stop from laughing.  
"No,not really."Marvel answeres for him.  
"Shut up Marvel, i wasnt asking you anything. Vine?"  
She puts her hand on his schoulder, and he shrugs her off.  
Glimmer-being the whore she is- turns to Marvel, and tries to touch his schoulder, but he ducks out of reach and joins me and Vine.  
Before she can say anything in reply, we hear a loud calling of her name.  
"Glimmer Sparks, District ONE!"Caesar Flickerman, our announcer, says.  
"Byee Glimmer!"We all call as she taps away angrily.  
" !"Vine yells, and Marvel and i turn to him in confusion.  
I look up slightly, and i lock eyes with that Jenna girl, who grins.  
I smile back slightly, and turn back to Vine.  
I guess she heard our conversation with Glimmer, at least she has good humor.  
"Who kills it?"  
"With 'it' you mean Glimmer, right?"I ask him, raising my eye brow.  
"Yes. Marvel? Who do you think should kill it?"  
"Clo."Is all Marvel replies.  
"You Clove?"  
"Any of us."  
I agree with Marvel. Cloves, you should kill her. And like, the first chance you get."  
"Okay."Is all i say, sneering evily, but my thoughts are circling back to District Two, back to Cato and Caroline who are watching Panem's biggest whore on the stage right now.  
"MARVEL VELVET!"Caesar calls out next, and i hug Marvel before he goes up to the stage.  
We have a screen in the waiting area that we can watch the current interviews on, and i shut down my brain for a few minutes as i watch Marvel.  
"So, Marvel! How are you bonding with the other Tributes?"  
"Im bonding pretty well, thank you Caesar."  
"Any particular Tributes?"  
"Yes. Clove and Vine from District Two. They are two amazing people. And i guess Jenna and Thresh from Five and Eleven are decent."  
"Not lovely Glimmer?"  
"She's not so lovely if you know her,Caesar."  
His last sentace makes me laugh so hard, Vine bursts into laughter aswell.  
"CLOVE BRYTL: DISTRICT TWO!"  
"Good Luck Cloves."Vines says between laughs.  
"Thanks Vines."I say back, before the Peacekeeper comes to collect me.

The lights blind me as i walk up onto the stage, and the crowd's cheers explode around me.  
"Holy crap."I murmer, picking up my dress as i walk to Caesar.  
He gets out of his chair, holds out his hand, and says,"Welcome Clove."  
I nod at him, smiling, then we sit down.  
"Welcome to the Capitol,Clove."  
"Thanks for having me,Caesar!"  
"I've heard from a little birdie that you have a daughter."  
"Yes."  
"Would you tell us about her?"  
NO!  
Everything in me is screaming.  
They took everything from me.  
They cant have her.  
No matter what, they cannot know anything about her,Anything about Cato either.  
But my eyes find Senna in the crowd, and she nods slightly.  
"Wel.."I begin, taking a deep breath.  
My first thought is: Act as if your telling Marv or Vines.  
"Well, her name is Caroline. Shes 4 months old.  
Shes amazing, me and my boyfriend Cato love her to absolute bits.  
She's the little ball of sunshine in my world.  
I love her.. well, more than anything else in the entire world."  
"Did she come visit you?"  
"Yes,Caesar,she did. But she didnt know what was happening, just that mommy is gone for a few weeks. And now she's seeing mommy on tv, and she and Cato are probably going nuts."  
"Thats sweet. I like that. Is there anything you would like to say to her?"  
"I love you Carrie."Is my only reply, and i stare right into the camera.  
The crowd goes insane.  
People are crying, like i was talking about their daughter, or something stupid.  
"What did you tell your boyfriend before you left?"  
"That I'm winning for them."  
And then my buzzer goes.

I run off the stage as fast as i can, and Mom, Brutus and Marvel are already waiting for me.  
I fall into Mom's arms, sobbing slightly.  
"Its okay Clove. Its all okay."  
Then i snap out of it, and walk to Marvel.  
"You did great."  
I turn to Glimmer.  
"Not you."  
Marvel links my arm through his, and together we watch Vine terrify the other Tributes.  
I could still take him.  
Glimmer looks at the screen with longing eyes.  
I hope she realizes that will be the last time she evér watches a screen.

**Tadaaaah!  
Okay, so first off: I do not hate Glimmer's character.  
I just think that Clove might.  
And as those of you who have been reading ym other stories know, i am one weird girl who has way to many theories.  
So how are you guys liking the little ThreshxJenna(Foxface) Pairing?  
And what about the VinexClovexMarvel bff-ness?  
I actually like the latter alot, and i cannot wait for you all to read the Games.  
The Bloodbath scene will be up tomorrow evening, but i wrote this one at school and i just couldnt resist putting it up.  
How many of you understand the joke at the end?  
First one to find it gets a virtual cookie! :D  
So yea.. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.  
Thank you for the reviews, i love you guys!  
Byee! Xx  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning Of The Games

"Okay. You know what to do right?" Mom and Brutus ask meand Vine, early in the morning.  
Its 7 AM, and im pretty sure we are the first District up.  
"Yes."Vine answers.  
I nod in agreement, and then the take us to the hovercraft.  
I hug Brutus one last time.  
"Good luck Clove." He smiles sadly.  
"Thank you."  
Then we split up.  
Brutus and Vine, and me and Mom.  
Mom injects the tracker in my arm, but i dont flinch at all.  
"Good luck Clove. You have to get out.I love you."  
"Thank you, and I will Mom. I love you too."  
Then she leaves.  
I realize that that is the last time i'll see my Mom and Father-in-law to be.  
I spot Vine at the other side of the hovercraft, he's the only one not holding on to the bars.  
He crosses his arms, and smiles at me.  
I smile back, then avert my eyes forward, not thinking about the fact that im sitting next to Firegirl.  
The hovercraft stops, and our stylists come and escort us out of the hovercraft.

Senna and i sit opposite each other, and im eating as much lambstew as i possibly can.  
Not that im gonna be hungry in the Arena, i can hunt and us Careers have all the food.  
But it would help if im not directly hungry.  
Hunting on an empty stomach is not a good idea.  
Senna helps me up, dresses me in my arena outfit - a maroon red shirt, and a brown and redstriped jacket - and ties up my hair in the most badass ponytail i have ever had.  
"Your ready."  
"Yes."  
"I hope to see you soon."  
"You will, i promise."  
She hugs me slightly.  
"Tributes, please step onto the plate."  
I rip myself out of the hug, and get onto the plate.  
The see-through tube appears around me, and Senna starts crying.  
Im getting kinda happy, because this is the time we kill Glimmer and Fire Girl.  
I only look up as im shot into the arena.

Its a forest, i realize.  
A beautifull forest, with high trees, and an amazing field that has the cornucopia in the middle.  
The grass is spotless- and soon it'll be filled with the blood of the two biggest bimbo's in Panem.  
"Ladies and Gentleman. Let the 74th Annual Hunger Games, BEGIN!"  
I hear Claudius Templesmith say, and the countdown begins.  
*60*  
My eyes scan across the Tributes, most of them are shaking in fear.  
Then my eyes lock with Vine, and he grins.  
He nods at Glimmer, whos standing beside him staring at him like a lovestruck puppy.  
She squeels, and everybody can hear it.  
Vine rolls his eyes, and i look away, at Marvel.  
*45*  
Marvel grins, and i grin back.  
I think he figured out he's never going back home, but i dont think he minds.  
He probably wants me to go home, to Caroline and Cato, or Vine to go home, because Vine is strong as hell.  
Nobody's rooting for Glimmer.  
Her odds are the same as the girl from District 7's.  
*30*  
I retort my eyes from the other Tributes to the weapons.  
The lay-out is pretty average.  
The most important things are in the moth of the Cornucopia, aka the stuff thats ours anyhow.  
The less important things, small backpacks and loose foods, are in the front, close enough for Tributes to grab and try to run.  
But what they dont know is they wont even be able to pick it up.  
We'll have them bleeding in the grass before they've even blinked.  
*15*  
My mind flashes through memories, small memories that are the only thing that will keep me a little sane.  
Caroline's birth, Cato and me, Caroline two nights before the Reaping, the goodbyes..  
Precilla and me in the park, laughing at girls falling off of random kids toys.  
I chuckle slightly at the memory, then focus back.  
*1*  
The gong rings out, and we all sprint into motion.

**DUHNDUHNDUHN! Another Cliffhanger!  
So, im gonna tell you all what i was reverancing:**

_**Then i snap out of it, and walk to Marvel.  
"You did great."  
I turn to Glimmer.  
"Not you."  
**_**  
So you guys remember the part in the movies, after the interviews, when Katniss just finished, and Peeta's up?  
Haymitch walks up to Effie and Katniss, and this is their dialogue -  
H: Nice Dress *to Katniss*  
*Looks at Effie*  
Not you.*to Effie***

**So? So? You guys get it?!**  
**Sorry, i just had to put it in there.**  
**So the next chapter will be tomorrow.**  
**And i want to thank you guys.**  
**In a week, we're already over 50 reviews.**  
**I love you guys so much!**  
**So yeah.**  
**Tell me what you want to happen.**  
**Do you want**  
**-Jenna And Thresh to team up with VinexClovexMarvel?**  
**-Or do you want VxCxM to let them go, in return for the Training thing?**

**And im trying to find a VinexClove BFF name, im just stuck.**  
**Vove?**  
**Cline?**  
**Im stuck, do you guys know?**

**Im gonna go now.**  
**Enjoy the chapter.**  
**I love you guys,**  
**TTYT! X**


	10. Chapter 10: The First Day

Everyone sprints forward.  
I run my ass off, and i get there first, followed by Marvel, and i pick up a few knives.  
I see Fire Girl fighting with the boy from District Nine over a loaf of bread.  
How pathetic.  
I pull one of the knives out of the packet, and i throw the knife.  
It hits in his back, and i watch with a sneer as the blood sprays on her face.  
Katniss's look of disgust will forever be one of the highlights of these Games.  
I pull out another knife, and toss it at her.  
But the silly cow raises her backpack.  
So not only is she now gone - she also has one of my knives.  
I growl in anger, and turn to the Cornucopia, where Tributes are trying to grab stuff and run.  
I kill two more people in the bloodbath, the Girl from 7 and the boy from 8.  
The bloodbath is over when the last Tribute is killed by Vine.  
We stand around BreadBoy, And Jenna and Thresh are there too.  
"Now what to do with you."Vine says, pushing him onto the ground.  
"Let me live! I can bring you to her!"  
Marvel and i share a glance.  
If he's being honest, it could be a good chance.  
If he's lying, then we should kill him now.  
"Lets take alittle vote."Marvel taunts.  
"Glimmer?"I ask her, gritting my teeth as i say her ridiculous name.  
"I say let him live. Its a good opportunity."  
"Wow, fancy words!"I yell, and the BreadBoy cracks a smile.  
"Clove?"  
"Kill him."I schrug.  
"Marvel?"  
"Kill him."  
"Jenna?"  
"I say let him live."  
"Thresh?"  
"Kill him. Can i use a rock?"  
"Sure."  
"I guess thats 4 against two, PeetaBread. Thresh, go ahead."  
Thresh grabs a rock, the size of a small loaf of bread, and bashes it against Peeta's skull.  
I stare at him in a sort of blind fear.  
If that was me, i'd loose it.  
I think about Caroline and that was me.. then they'd watch me die.  
And now his family will watch him die, and his girlfriend will see his picture in the sky tonight.  
His cry of pain ripsme out of my train of thought, and i look down to see that Vine sliced his sword through Peeta.  
I swallow the laugh that rises up, and let out only a small smile.  
"Thirtteen down."Glimmer says.

We find the Girl from 8 that night.  
Jenna and Thresh are at the camp, setting up tents and cooking.  
Glimmer wanted to hunt for a Tribute per se, and i watch with a grin on my face as Marvel kills Curly haired Eight girl.  
Its psycotic, i know that, but i was raised to kill.  
Born to kill and bred to die.  
Jup, thats us Careers.  
"Come on, lets go back."Glimmer whines.  
She hugs Vines arm as we walk back, and i link mine through Marvels.  
I'm getting kind of tired too, but i dont mention that.

When we get to the camp, everything is set up perfectly.  
Except from the 3 tents that we had-only two remain.  
Two backpacks are missing too, aswell as a spear and a pack of knives.  
"They fled!"Vine yells, angered.  
"Come on."I say, trying to keep the anger out of my voice, and i open up a tub of lambstew i found.  
"Can i have some?"Vine asks.  
"Noway, get your own! Its over there!"I say, waving at the place i got it while chewing.  
He laughs, and Marv, Vines, and Glimmer get some lambstew.  
We all sit down together as the Capitol Anthem plays.  
Girl 3, both of 4, boy 5, both of 6, both of 7, both of 8, both of 9, Girl 10.  
The last picture dies out, and the anthem plays again.  
"Okay. Thats that. Who wants to take first watch?"

**And here you go! Another Chapter. JennaxThresh (Jenesh XD) is now a separate team. Glimmer is still trying to get Vine, and Clarvels friendship keeps growing stronger.  
I decided i want to do this little quizz thing, and like, one of you can help with the next chapter.  
Give me ideas, an event you'd like, a plotline you want in this story.  
So i have 3 questions for you about WWY (NO PEEKING!)- first one to answer all 3 correctly wins!**

**- Who are Clove's two very best friends?**  
**- Who was Clove's stalker?**  
**- Why did ^ stalk Clove?**

**So yea. Its a weird and totes random idea, but i hope at least two of you will participate.**  
**Id love you forever! :D**  
**So yea, i'll see you all next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Finding Katniss&THE WINNER!

Vine takes first watch, but i wake up earlier than i wanted too.  
I walk out of Vine and my tent, and see that it is already morning.  
"Hey."  
"Hey Cloves. Why are you up so early?"  
I schrug."Guess i slept enough. Are you tired?"  
"No, im fine."  
"Go on to bed. I'll have the last watch."  
He smiles slightly, hugs me, then moves into the tent.  
"Hey,Vines! Toss me a knife!"  
One of my knives wizzes through the air, and i catch it between both my hands.  
"K'Thanks!"  
I hear him chuckle, then i stare out into the distance.  
Cato and Caroline have seen me survive the first day.  
I wonder what they're thinking?  
How are Drew,Rose, Precilla and Ryan doing?  
I sigh and shake the thoughts away.  
This is not the place to start crying.  
You get to have one moment of weakness in the Hunger Games.  
The moment you die.

"Vine! Your soooo funny!"Glimmer yells, and Marvel rolls his eyes.  
"GLIMMER FINISH YOUR DAMN CHICKEN!" Vine yells, and i clamp my hand over my mouth.  
I scoop my lambstew in my mouth, eating to stop laughing.  
Marvel does the same, and i avoid as much eyecontact as possible as Vine sits down beside me.  
Lambstew is the only thing i want to eat in this Arena, at least for now.  
"Okay, lets go hunt."Marvel says when we're all done eating.  
"Okay!"I say. Im tired of sitting on my ass doing nothing and listening to Glimmer trying to get with Vine or Marvel.

Fire. Thats all i realize when i see the ball wizzing above my head.  
"Vine, Marvel! Come on!"  
Glimmer trips over a branch, like the idiot she is, and just sits there.  
I know the Gamemakers are not going to throw a fireball at her, but i do know that you get extra points when you save your damn allies.  
I run back to her.  
"Cloves!"  
"CLOVE NO!"  
"HELP!"The silly idiot yells.  
I crouch beside her, and pull her up, just as another fireball wizzes by.  
"Come on!"  
We run for another while, untill we reach the path to the lake.  
The fireballs finally stopped, and we're save now.  
"There she is! There she is!"Marvel yells, pointing into the lake.  
And who dowe see? Exactly - The Girl on Fire.  
She spots us, and swims out of the lake, and we begin to run after her.  
We chase her around until she crawls up a tree like a damn squirle.  
"Get her Vine!"  
"Go! Go!"Marvel yells stupidly, and i smile.  
Vine starts climbing up the tree, but he's too heavy and he makes it halfway before faling down.  
"I'll do it myself!"Glimmer yells.  
She pulls back the string to her bow and arrow, but i've seen her shoot and she can't hit anything.  
And now she misses again, and the arrow lodges into the tree.  
Katniss grabs it out of the tree and starts waving it around.  
I grit my teeth in anger.  
"You know what?" I yell.  
"Lets just wait her out!"  
"Why?"  
"Because she cant go anywhere if we're watching her. And she's obviously poking fun at us."Marvel adds.  
Vine looks at me, overweighing the options.  
Then he nods."Okay. Glimmer, Marvel, set up a fire."  
Vines comes over to me.  
"You're very smart when it comes to these sort of things."  
"Thanks."  
"Im trusting you on this one. If this goes wrong, then i'll get mad."  
"Deal."

**Okay! So the winner for the next chapter-idea-thing-contest isssssss...  
*Drumroll*  
jng1!**

**The other winners were:**  
**-Peetniss 4eva (Yea, you were on anon. I cant reach you then)**  
**-Carolina Evans-Potter (only didnt choose you becuz you said you didnt have any ideas!)**  
**-FizzyCashMan**  
**-soccergal21**  
**123**  
**And -Clato 27**

**The answers:**  
**-Rosie and Drew OR Precilla and Ryan**  
**-Jared**  
**- Because Clove killed his cousin Stan, and because he was in love with her but Cato got her.**

**So yes. Thank you all for entering, and jng1: I'll PM you soon!**  
**Xxbyee guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: The First Career Death

_"Lets just wait her out!"  
"Why?"  
"Because she cant go anywhere if we're watching her. And she's obviously poking fun at us."Marvel adds.  
Vine looks at me, overweighing the options.  
Then he nods."Okay. Glimmer, Marvel, set up a fire."  
Vines comes over to me.  
"You're very smart when it comes to these sort of things."  
"Thanks."  
"Im trusting you on this one. If this goes wrong, then i'll get mad."  
"Deal."_

Buzzing. Thats the first thing i hear.  
I open my eyes as quick as i can, just in time to see the hive fall down beside Vine and Glimmer.  
It bursts open and i spin to my knees, pulling up Marvel who was sleeping beside me.  
The Tracker Jackers pour out, and i run over to Vine.  
"Marvel, the lake! Go!"  
"Clove, Come on!"  
"GO! I'll meet you there!"  
Glimmer and Vine are awake by now, and it seems that the Tracker Jackers have taken a liking in Glimmer, who was closest to their nest when i cracked.  
I help Vine to his feet, but then i feel a sharp sting in my back.  
I scream as i swat the wasps away from me, and Vine pushes me behind him.  
He takes my hand and we begin to run to Marvel, who's just standing there, waiting for us.  
Glimmer cant seem to get up, she's screaming and swatting with her bow despreatly.  
I hate her.  
I will freely admit that.  
But right now im hoping-no, praying- that she'll get away, that she can survive.  
But then i hear a canon, and i know its over.  
I hear her yelling for Vine, yelling for Marvel, once or twice yelling for me, to come help her.  
She reminded me of Caroline.  
With the constant mentioning of it, of course.  
But also her looks.  
She couldve been an eighteen-year-old version of my daughter.  
The blonde swirly curls, the beautifull cheekbones..  
I wonder if Cato was looking at her thinking the same thing.  
"Well.."Marvel says, after we've pulled out each others stingers.  
Marvel didnt get stung, i had one, and Vine had one too.  
Glimmer had like 17.  
"Lets try to get back to the camp."  
I nod, because i want to be able to crash in my sleeping bag before the venom kicks in.  
But reality is already shifting when we're 5 minutes from the camp.  
And by the time i'm in bed, im going full scale coocoo bananas.

My nightmares are awful.  
I loose count of how many times im at home, and then i watch my friends get killed.  
Rose, Drew, Precill, and Ryan and even Jared.  
I keep rewatching Jared's death, as if im not the one who killed him.  
I guess the pain i feel when i watch someone else kill him, is what he mustve felt seeing me killing his cousin.  
Wow. I am a bitch.  
And i dont even want to know how many times i see Cato and Caroline die.  
How many ways, how many times..  
Its scary.  
The most vivid one, is when i watch Caroline, my baby daughter of only 5 months old, get torn apart.  
Stabbed and murdered mercilessly, as i have to watch on.  
I watch Vines and Marv get killed countless times too.  
This is not good.  
At all.

I finally bolt up, screaming.  
I hear the zip off my tent go open, and Marvel storms in.  
"Clo? Your awake!"  
"Yeah."I say, as i walk to him shakily.  
As soon as i get outside, to Marv, i shivver.  
"Its cold."  
"Here you go."  
Marvel hangs his jacket around my schoulder, and i only just realize that i didn't have on my coat.  
"You were getting to hot."Marvel explains.  
"What were the nightmares about?"He says quietly.  
"Caroline, Cato, you, Vine.. My friends back home.. I watched you guys die so many times.."  
"Well, its over now honey."  
I nod,closing my eyes just for a minute, then i lay my head against his schoulder.  
"Isnt it weird not to have Glimmer hovering around us anymore?"  
"Yea. Its so quiet, without her trying to get Vine to hook up with her."  
"Or me."  
I laugh quietly.  
The sun rises up, and i wonder how long it'll take, before the next one dies.

**Ta-daaah! And Glimmer is dead.  
I'm not happy with the fact that she died, but i had to kill her the same asin the books becuz awesome. But it will also work out with the epic ending and** **stuff**.  
**I want to do another one of those question thingies, so i'm gonnado one right now.**

Questions about the Hunger Games Trilogy:  
1:  
Which Districts joined Marvel,Glimmer,Clove and Cato in the 74th games?  
2:  
Who came in Fourth place in the 74th?  
3:  
Name the 5 Careers in the 75th Hunger Games?  
4:  
Why is Annie 'mad'?  
5:  
Name Two out of Three Prepteam Members.  
6:  
**What is District One's main export product?  
7:  
How many children did Katniss and Peeta get, and what is their gender?**

That's extra much questions! So extra many of you can compete!  
**I dont want peeking in the books. And i will now.**  
**I've been sick lately, so yea..**  
**I hope you love the chaqpter.**  
**I love you guys.**  
**And i'll see you guys later!**  
**xx**


	13. Chapter 13: clever title here

It's 3 days since Glimmer died,and it's been suspiciously quiet in our camp.  
I know why i've been quiet, and it's fairly normal for Marv to be quiet too, but Vine didn't like her, didn't have her resemble anyone.  
Or at least.. Not that i know of.  
So i decide to ask him.  
"Did she remind you of someone?"  
"Yea. My sister Amelia. She was last year's runner up."  
Marv and i share a look, and suddenly Vine starts a conversation.  
"Okay. We've been in here a week now. There are 15 dead Tributes. That means there are only 6 more for us to kill."  
"So, what? You want us to go hunting again?"  
"Yea."  
"Well,Vines. Sorry, but i really don't want to."  
"Cloves, rememberwhat i told you when we camped out in front of Fire Girl's tree before she went all psycho and sent us into LaLaLand?"  
I nod shortly.  
He told me that if it would go wrong it would be my responcibility, and that he would get mad.  
I guess he hadn't gotten the chance before now.  
"I could either kill you, or we could go hunting."  
"Woah."Marv yells, pulling me to him protectively.  
"That was unneccecary, Vines."  
"Marv, butt out."  
"Don't talk to him like that!"I growl.  
I sink myself back against Marvel's shoulder, trying to get calm.  
"Okay, okay.  
This is gonna turn out with one of us dead, or into a full-blown argument, and i don't want either of those.  
So let's just go hunting."  
"But not now, let's wait until dusk."Marvel adds.  
"Exactly."I agree.  
Vine crouches in front of me.  
"Sorry for annoying you,Cloves."  
I smile slightly at him."As you should be."  
"I'm gonna go back to bed for a few hours. I'll see you both soon."Vine sighs.  
I hug him slightly, then push him towards the tents."Good night Vine."

**Hello! So yes, i have been outfor a while. But i'm back with a new chapter for you!  
So hi.  
Now i will announce the winners of the thing from last chapter:  
(These people had the full answers and i felt it be right to credit them and let them win)**

**NiallsHungerGames**  
**CatoAndCloveMeantToBe**

**Other people who didn'twin, but might win next time..  
FizzyCashMan  
Clato27  
luvclato412  
snoozinghamster**

**Okay, the answers were:**

**Districts Three,Four and Twelve**  
**Foxface**  
**Brutus,Enobaria,Cashmere,Gloss, Finnick and Mags (no one said Mags so i will.)**  
**Annie saw her District Partner beheaded.**  
**Correct answers would be Cinna,Venia,Flavius, and Octavia.**  
**Luxury products**  
**Two Children- One boy and One girl**

**Thank you to all of you who entered, i will contact the winner ASAP**  
**I love you all, you are amazing.**  
**Sorry for the filler chapters, the next chapter will be amazing i promise.**  
**I love you, i'll see you guys soon again.**  
**Xxx**


	14. The Second Career Death

Marvel, Vine and I sit behind a bush close to the cornucopia. It's almost dawn.  
"Okay, who's going in?"  
"I am."I say quietly.  
"Why?"  
"I'm the smallest, I'm the fastest, and I'm the deadliest."  
"I agree. Clove should kill Fire Girl." Marvel says.  
I smile at him, and pull my knife vest tighter around my waist.  
The first ray of sun brakes through the leaves of the bush, and the ground shakes slightly.  
I peek through the leaves, to see the table at the cornucopia rise up.  
I sneer.  
"Here goes."  
Then I rush out of the bush.

On the table, are a few backpacks.  
Two huge ones, One and Two, Five and Eleven being medium sized, and Twelve being the smallest, yet still being quite big.**  
**I watch Jenna race forwards, grab the bags labelled Five and Eleven, then run away from all of us as fast as she can.  
I know I have to be the next one to move.  
I bolt forward, reach the table in no time, and wait.  
If I expected Katniss to run to us, I would be dissapointed.  
It's not her running to get the backpacks, it's little Rue from Eleven.  
She slides to a stop, falling over, and I throw a knife at her as fast as I can, not thinking twice.  
I hear a cry, terrifying and loud, coming from the trees.  
"RUE!"  
My eyes go wide as I see an Arrow flying to me, ducking just in time.  
"Vines! Marv!"I call out.  
"You killed her!" Everdeen yells, running to me.  
I throw a knife at her, but she deflects it with her bow.  
"You KILLED her!"  
I back away as much as I can, and hit the cornucopia.  
She loads her bow again, and shoots at me, right in my shoulder.  
Before I know it though, she is tackled to the ground by Vines.  
Marvel pulls the arrow out of my arm.  
"It's okay."  
"I know that. We need to kill her." I stammer, caught slightly off guard.  
He helps me up, and we rush to Vines, who is fighting with Everdeen.  
And then everything seems to slow down.  
I watch her get a knife out of her pocket - the one i threw at her during the Bloodbath - and stab Vine.  
I grab a knife from my vest again, stabbing her right in the back.  
I pull it out, and stab her again.  
And again.  
And again.  
Until Marvel pulls me to Vine.  
"She's dead, Clove."

I crouch beside Vine, grabbing his hand.  
"I'm sorry, Vines."  
"It's not your fault. She was a crazy bitch."  
I nod.  
"Win the Games, Cloves." I nod at him, and he pats my cheek.  
"Take good care of her, Marv. I will come back to haunt you."  
I grin slightly, and then we hear the canon.

I turn to Marvel, still holding Vine's cold hand.  
"He's gone..."I whisper.  
"Marv, he's gone.. He tried to save me when he really didn't have to and now he's gone."  
"It's not your fault, Clo."  
"It is."  
"No it's not. Come on. They need to pick him and Everdeen up."  
I look at him, nodding slowly, and then we walk away from Vine and grab our backpacks.

**OH MY GOD. I am so sorry. I couldn't go on Fanfiction for a while. I am really sorry. Okay. I've probably lost followers to this, and subbers, and stuff.  
But I'm really sorry. So here, have a chapter. And on friday you can have another one.  
Vine's dead, what do you think?  
Love it, hate it, cry about it?  
Tell me in a review? ;)  
Okay, well, I'm gonna go again.  
Bye xx**


	15. Chapter 16: The Mutts

I havent gotten any sleep last night. The sun is already breaking through, and Marvel is asleep beside me, sleeping on the backpack we got from the Cornucopia. The Feast gave us body armor, so i guess its pretty obvious that one of us will win. As my eyes go to Marvel, who is sound asleep, i cant help but think about Vinr, who is now forever asleep. And then im crying again. Its my fault that he is dead, anyway you put it. I blink away tears angrily as I watch Marvel stir awake. I do not want to cry anymore. I barely knew Vine, I should be happy he is dead. I am one step closer to home. One step closer to Cato and Caroline.

As Marvel wakes up, the daylight is shifted to nightsky. I look up at the sky. Four Tributes left. Jenna, Thresh Marvel, and I... I guess its time for the finale, finally.

I have time to hoist Marvel up befire I hear growling, accomponied by screams. I turn around as quickly as i can n-to see giant dog-like Muttations running towards us. A shrill, almost girly, scream escapes my lips, and I grab onto Marvels wrist as we start running. "Cornucopia!" i yell over the noise. Its the only high place in the entire arena, the only place we have a chance of escaping the mutts at.

I see Thresh and Jenna have thought of the same, as the run towards the big golden contraption from the other side. Marvel is screaming as he climbs on top of the golden horn first, and im left struggling underneath it as the Mutts close in on me. Im desperatly trying to crawl up to Marvel, terrified of the growling beasts that are so close to me I can see the hate in their eyes. Marvel finally janks me up onto the Cornucopia, and my eyes swarm back to the Mutts. Another girly screams escapes my lips.

"The mutts!" I yell. "Its them!" Marvel looks at me, and I look up from the mutt that I can only describe as having.. blonde fur.. Its Glimmer.

"Its all the others!" Jenna yells in shock, and i nod to Marvel. A long growl floats up to us, and i immediatly find the source of the noise. The mutt has dark brown fur, and blue eyes, with a stone collar engraved with a Two... Its Vine.

Sobs escape my lips as I look at my deceased friend, who is so desperate to cause me the same fate as he suffered. Does he think I killed him? Does he realize its my fault, and that I shouldve died? Anyhow.. 3 people will die now, and if Im lucky.. it wont be me.


	16. Chapter 17: The End (Of The Games)

The thunder breaks through the dark clouds as rain starts to pour, soaking all four of us up on the Cornucopia. The mutts below us are growling viciously, and my eyes won't leave what used to be Vine's. Did they _replicate_ his eyes? Or just take them out of his body and put them in the mutt? And what about Glimmer's fur? How did they do that? Just colour coated?

I grab a knife from my vest, and fire it down at the mutts. It hits Glimmer right between the eyes, and her mutt stops wriggling, and dies. I hear a scream coming from beside me, and I look up from the different coated mutts, to see Marvel has stabbed Jenna. My eyes widen beofre i can stop them. Thresh lets out a roar, and it fills the air. He rushes up to Marvel, and I throw myself in front of him without second thought.

He didn't even help me up the Cornucopia until I was about to be murdered by Wolf-Like Muttations and now I'm about to die for him.

Thresh throws me against the side of the Cornucopia, holding me up in the the air above it. I'm kicking and struggling, trying to get out of his grip. Then I hear the first canon. Jenna's dead.

My mind goes in overdrive. I'm going to die. I can see it in Thresh's eyes, which have darkened and are terrifying. My mouth opens, and then closes, unable to formulate words properly.

Theres only one word on my mind.

"CATO!"

I yell it before I can stop myself, and I know that he's watching this, eating himself up. He can't safe me, and I'm asking the impossible. I'm asking him to sit at home, holding our baby daughter, and keep calm, whilst I yell his name and try to squirm free.

"CATO!"

I yell the word again, over and over, tears flooding my eyes as Thresh slams me against the Cornucopia.  
All this time Marvel's been looking on, not doing anything.

"MARVEL, HELP!"

He silently shakes his head, and Thresh actually stops slamming me against the side.  
"Seriously? She's about to die for you because you killed mý girlfriend, and you wont even help her?"

Again Marvel shakes his head. "I.. I.. Not.. She's not worth it."

I kick to get free, and Thresh lets me go willingly, turning to marvel and giving him the same treatement I was given a few minutes prior. My hand shoots up to my ponytail, hardened withold blood, and wet with new blood thats come gushing out of a wound caused by one of the Mutts.

My fingers find my last knife. I fire it straight into Marvels heart, and the next canon goes. Thresh drops Marvels lifeless, bloody, body down, and turns to me.

"P-P-Please.." I stammer, backing up until I'm at the edge of the Cornucopia. I'd forgotten about the mutts until I feel a sharp stabbing pain in my back. My hand shoots under the shreds of my coat, and i pull my hand out,and its covered in warm, sticky, blood.

I was sure Thresh was going to kill me now. But instead, he bends down beside Jenna, grabbing something out of her coat pocket. He pulls out a handful of dark purple berries.

"Congrats, Two." He says darkly, yet with a hint of sadness, before lying down beside Jenna and eating the berries.

I scream as I back away again, the sudden presence of death in the air surrounded me. But I couldn't back away anymore, and I fall down the side of the Cornucopia, and I'm screaming for Cato as I fall between the Mutts. Thresh's canon doesnt fire yet, so he's not dead yet. The Game is still on going.

My eyes roll shut after the next slash at my body by the mutts. I've had to endure countless so far. As my eyes close, to never be opened again, one word forms on my lips.

"Cato.."


	17. Chapter 18: Re-united

I wake up alone, in a room with pale white walls and white tiles on the ceiling. I sit up quickly, feeling claustrophobic and nauseated by the plain white. Where am I? What happened? I thought I was dead? Thresh was supposed to win, not me. I died, the mutts killed me! Right?

My eyes find a pile on the end of my bed. Clothes. The colours send a pang of pain through my head. It's the Arena outfit. The thing the Tribute -no, the Victor- wears to great their Mentors. My hands go through the soft materials as I think about my mentors. Mom. Brutus.

I step out of the room, clothed in the clothes, my dark black hair hanging loose around my shoulders. My footsteps echo through the deadly silent halls. Everything is quiet. Too quiet. And suddenly I feel sick. What if mom doesnt want to see me? What if I let Brutus and her down? What if Cato.. What if he doesn't want me anymore?

I turn to walk back to my room, because I don't know if I can face them. But then the door slams open, and footsteps rush towards me. "Clove!" I turn back, my hair swoosh-ing to one side, the way Cato likes it, and I break into a smile as mom and Brutus run up to me. MY feet take off. It doesnt take that long before I throw myself in my mom's arms, holding her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Clove." I smile at her as I pull out of the hug, moving on to Brutus, who grins at me.

They wont say congratulations to me. They shouldn't.

All my life, winning the Games meant everything to me -well, almost everything. And now I've been in them... I can't believe how wrong I was. I would never have trained if I'd known about this.

But then again, this year, it wasn't my choice.

"Good girl." Is all Brutus says. He pats over my hair gently, before he lets me go, and I step back.

"When is my big ceremony?" I ask, with a slightly bitter tone.

"Tonight, Clove. We need to get you to the apartment first, you must be hungry." I nod in reply, walking with them.

Its only in the apartment that i realize. I've won the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games. Twenty-Four people went in, and I came out. I smile at the realization - but then it fades, and my throat squeezes shut. If I won, that means Vine's dead. Gone, dead, and never ever coming back. I turn away from mom and Brutus, looking down before I tell them I'm going to take a shower.

I let my tears stream in the shower, the hot water burning my dead skin off. I use all the hair and skin products I see, as well as all the shampoos. I come out of the shower with tear streaks on my cheeks, and smelling like a greenhouse, with bright red skin that tingles upon touching it.

I walk out of the bathroom, the towl wrapped around my tingling skin securly, but a voice makes me jump.

"Hello, Clovey."


	18. Chapter 19: The Victors

I turn around to face the source of the noise and see.. nobody. I am absoluteley alone in the bathroom. I look around for a few more seconds, confused as to why I would hear stuff that isnt real. Then I just shrug - it must be the medicine.

A few hours later, I am fully prepped. My prep team were a bunch of idiots, overly excited and overly happy to see me. It was annoyong, because it was obvious that they figured I was dead. Maybe they did not even want me to win.

Well, whatever the case - I did win. And whether they like it or not, they will have to see me a few more times before they get rid of me.

Im clothed in a rosy pink summer dress that flows until my knees, my hair is curled over my shoulders. I look like Rosie. And for once, I do not even mind it. In fact, I can not stop smiling about it. I guess it's just a relief to be out of my Arena clothes, which have so many bad memories attached to them, that no matter how girly I look, I love it.

Besides, Cato always said he loves me in a dress.

My mom and Brutus guide me to the stage. "Now remember, Clove. You are gonna see everything that happened in your Games. _Good_ and_ Bad. Absolutely everything."  
_

I nod to my mom, twirling small pieces of rosy pink fabric between my finger, tapping the black flats on the ground. Even now they can't get me into heels. I get a nod from the Peacekeeper in greeting, and I watch as the 3-hour-tv special starts, with Caesar Flickerman opening the show.

Mom and Brutus get called out first. Then my prep team gets called out. And then something unexpected happens.

Caesar speaks with a loud and clear voice, but his words sound like whispers. Something can't be right.

"Let us welcome the Victors of this years Hunger Games - The Tributes from District Two!"

**Bam Plot Twist.**

**Good plot twist? Bad plot twist?**

**I have alot of plans with this plot twist.**

**Stick around, review a little maybe, and I will see y'all soon!**


	19. Chapter 20: The Recaps

_The Tributes from District Two? _Both of us? But that.. That's impossible..

My head pipes up, and my eyes search across the stage - to where Vine is wal;king, straight towards me and feet take off, and I run up to him without hesitating.

"Hi Clovey." He says softly, so only we can hear, hugging me back.

"V-Vine? But.. You were.." I stammer, all my usual arrogance and attitude gone. He _died._ I saw it myself.

"I'll explain everything later. Come on then, lets get this over with, then we can go home."

* * *

The broadcast will take three hours, and everyone in Panem is forced to watch. This plot twist must mean that every single person in District Two is happy, because for them, this means that most of them will barely have to work throughout the year. Being one of the most favored Districts, together with One, we already make a lot of money -not everyone, of course, even I know that, but most of us do. It also means we get the best rewards for Victors, seeing as we bring forth the most -especially this year, with this special exception in the rules.

"So, Vine," Caesar starts, as we sit on the huge soft bench that replaces the single chair normally used, Vine's arm slung around my shoulders lazily. "Will you tell us all what happened?"

I shoot both of them a glance, before moving my gaze to the pink skirt of the dress, fumbling with the fabric in my hands.

"Well Caesar.. We all know that Everdeen was about to kill Clove after she killed the girl from 11, Everdeen's ally. But I couldn't let that happen - the entirety of Panem knows that Clove has her daughter, her fiancé, her mother, and her friends. I on the other hand, have her as my best friend, so the choice came easily."

"You didn't have to help me though, it would have been fine if you'd just let me die there." I say quietly, but the microphone they straped to one of the dress straps makes my voice echo anyway.

"Don't be ridiculous, Clove." Is his simple reply.

"So, Clove," Caesar says again, a stressed look on his face from the tension. "How do you feel about winning?"

"I feel... relieved." I say, after a short pause. "Relieved that I'm safe, relieved that I get to go home, relieved that Vine is alive and safe when I thought he was dead and gone.. And relieved that I get to go home and see my babies."

The audience cheers, obviously happy about the fact that I mentioned Cato and Caroline. I give them a smile, playing the innocent card, like the past few weeks never happened.

"And you, mister Anderson? Are you happy you won?"

Vine gives a nod, his arm still around my shoulder, though his attention is fully on the host. "I am. At least I get to go home, see my friends, annoy this kid," He gives me a quick grin, and i roll my eyes toward the audience, who burst nto over dramatized laughter.

"Great. Now, how about we take a look at all the highlights in your Games?" We nod, not that we have a choice, before turning to face the screen.

It must've taken a while to cut two weeks worth of footage, every second of every day, into two and a half hours of footage. The film starts with the Bloodbath, and it becomes clear then that the video will center us and the other Careers entirely.

Glimmer's death is first, and the crowd goes silent. Only now do I get to see the transformation that the Tracker Jacker venom caused her./ She used to be pretty -but when she gets buried in District One, her home, she wont be pretty anymore.

The rest of the footage is mostly us, hunting, eating, killing, talking.

Then comes the Feast. The one moment I was dreading in this entire video, even before I knew Vine was alive.

I watch every detail, entranced by the memories that all of Panem will now see. I watch the arrow piece my shoulder, I watch Vine tackle the bitch to the ground, I watch as Marvel -ugh even the sound of his name makes me frown- pull out the arrow, and then I watch Everdeen stab Vine before I go nuts, stabbing her in her back. Over. And over. And over.

I can't help a small smirk as the blood splatters around the people on the screen. I wonder how many people back home are looking at this as transfixed as I am, or if they are looking away right now. I shoot a glance to Vine, who is grinning at my reaction to my last kill.

Then Vine and I have -what I thought to be- our last talk, him dying after making Marvel promise to take care of me. Which never happened, quite the contrary actually.

And finally - the final battle the next day. Me, Jenna, Thresh, and the asshole from One, running to the Cornucopia from opposite directions, the mutts behind us. Vine's arm tightens around my shoulders when we watch as Marvel leaves me hanging so the mutts have full access to killing me. Then the screams coming from the girl that looks like me on the scream, as she recognized her allies, and all the people she killed, in the muttations trying to kill them.

Vine grabs my hand as we watch me break down over seeing his Mutt trying to attack me, before Marvel kills Jenna, and I throw myself in front of the grief-struck Thresh in some weak attempt to save what I thought to be a friend.

I watch as I'm held up against the Cornucopia, yelling for Cato, and it cuts away to Cato's reaction back home. They must've used material from the camera's in the District Square. His face twists with agony as he watches me squirm, yelling for him to come help me, while he quite obviously can't.

And then Marvel drops the bombshell, resulting in me finishing off what Thresh started, before Thresh crouches down beside Jenna, takes the Nightlock berries, and I scream again, falling of the Cornucopia -again accompanied by footage of Cato watching me with his face struck with panic and fear- and then the announcement that I have won.

The film ends with me being pulled into the operation room, my body covered in cuts and bruises and everything seemingly broken from the attack, whilst Vine watches on from outside the room.

* * *

**TADAH AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER**

**I love you all okay, all the reviews, all the favorites, all the followers. Its amazing. I hope y'all like the Chapter, its an extra long mo-fo, so yea. **

**Also, I appreciate all the spelling and grammar tips, but just a quick note. My native language is ****_not E_****nglish, seeing as I live in the Netherlands.**

**But anyhow. Like the chapter? Dislike the chapter? Tell me in another review? ;3**

**Also, there will be a sequel to this sequel! I don't know about the title yet, but I do know about the plot and stuff, and it will involve lost of PrecillaxRyan, lots of Clato and Caroline, lots of Vine, and of course, lots and lots of revenge.**

**That'll be all from me today. **

**Author -out.**


End file.
